Through Out The Years
by MyShipsSailThemselves15
Summary: A collection of Duncney stories starting at age 8. EXCERPT FROM CHAPTER 7: Duncan didn't know what was worse; being lost, or being lost knowing no one cares. He decided the second one was much worse. So with that thought Duncan continued to wander through the forest.
1. We Were Just a Couple of Kids

Age 8

_Courtneys P.O.V_

Mama I don't wanna play with a boy!"I shout as I pull on my mothers hand. "Hush Courtney we have to make a good impression on the new neighbors. I need you to play with him today so mama can mama some friends. Can you do that for mama?" "Okay." I sigh.

*ding dong*

"Coming!" A voice within the house shouted. A short blonde woman opened the door holding the hand of a not too pleased looking boy. 'Vivian!" my mother shouted. "Julie! It's so good to see you! welcome to the neighborhood. Oh I almost forgot this is my son Duncan. Duncan say hi.""hi." said the boy Duncan. "This is my daughter Courtney." said my mother. "it's very nice to meet you." I say curtsying. "What are you a princess?" Snorted Duncan, "Why are you curtsying Princess?" "Duncan have some manners!" yelled his mom, embarrassed he would be so rude to strangers.

"Oh it's fine fine Vivian, I'm sure Duncan was just teasing. Weren't you Duncan." Asked my mother. "Of course " He replied. "Alrighty we'll leave you kids to it! Come on Julie let me show you our kitchen we just had it redone." said Duncan's mom, her voice disappearing as they walk down the hallway.

"OW!" I scream as I feel someone pull on one of my pigtails. "what was that for!?" I scream at Duncan. "I didn't do anything!" He screams back "YOU pulled on my pigtail... You...You Ogre!" "Ha-Ha ogres aren't bad stupid!" "Are too!" "Are not! Shrek isn't bad!" "Well Shrek is stupid!" "Your stupid!

"URGG!" I scream as I push Duncan to the ground. As I turn to walk into the house to find my mother, Duncan grabs my leg and pulls me to the ground. As I struggle to stand, Duncan throws dirt on my dress and sits on my back. "Get off me!" I scream struggling under Duncan's weight. "Oh does the princess want me to move?" He mocks me. Losing my patients I wiggle until I am turned upright and punch Duncan in the tummy. He holds his belly and screams "MOOOM!" our mothers come running out of the house at the sound of shouting and when they see us they look shocked.

My hair is a mess from Duncan's pulling and I'm covered in dirt from being sat on my dress is all wrinkled and I have scratches on my legs. Duncan has scratches on his arms and is also covered in dirt he's holding his stomach from when I punched him and is struggling not to cry.

"Now what happened here?" questions Duncan's mother. "Courtney punched me for no reason!" "Liar! I only punched you because you pulled my pigtails _and _pulled me to the ground!" I shout back, mad that Duncan would try to blame me. "Sh's the liar mama make her go away!" Duncan pleads "why you rotten no go-" "Courtney!" My mother shouts looking angry "I'm sorry Viv, I guess we'll have to postpone that coffee. It was nice meeting you. You too Duncan. I apologize for Courtney's behavior." my mother says while pulling me away.

As I look back I see Duncan standing on his porch smirking at me. When he sees that I'm looking at him he sticks out his tongue and walk's back into his house

_I hate him,_ is the last thing I think before my mother opens the door to our house.


	2. She's My Tutor

Age 10

_Duncans POV_

"It's just 5th grade ma!" I shout exasperated. My Mothers been pressuring me into getting a tutor since I've been doing bad in math, but when am I gonna use the pythagorean theory anyways? "Don't you use that tone with me me mister! You might think math is useless but it's _not._ it is a valuable skill that is necessary for more than just school." I roll my eyes. She can be so over dramatic.

_ding dong_

_"_well I wonder who that could be?" My mother said innocently. As she got up to answer the door I got this sinking feeling that something horrible was on the other side of the door something...Sinister.

"Hello ."

"Hello Courtney come in! Thank you for offering to tutor Duncan, that was so sweet of you."

huh I was right. Courtney is horrible and sinister... shes probably here to make me fail math, I mean she's hated me ever since I pulled her pigtail 2 years ago. Give me a break I was eight! "Ma why is Princess my tutor? And Why do I have a tutor?!" I ask "Well dear, _Courtney_ here is top of the class and offered to help you out with your studies." Ma said putting emphasis on Courtney.

"Thank you for having me over you have a lovely home." chimed in Princess. Ugh shes such a kiss up and it makes me sick. "You can't be serious Ma! She hates me!"I yell, "Duncan!" my Ma shouts in disappointment, "Be nice. Courtney offered to help you _without_ pay the least you could do is be polite." "Fine." I sigh not really wanting to argue anymore.

"I'll be down the hall if you kids need me. Study hard!" My mom said making her way out the door. Turning my attention to the girl next to me I think of all the reasons why she would want to help me, because like I said before, this girl hates me. As if reading my mind she says,"My mother made me offer to tutor you, just so you know. I wouldn't be here otherwise." Well that explains it. Unlike Courtney's dad, Courtney's mom actually liked me. She thought i was "charming"...Whatever that means.

"Well I don't need a tutor so you can just walk your spoiled self home." I say. I mean it's not like I'm gonna actually let her teach me anything. "I am _not _spoiled, and i know you need help. I've seen your math grade Duncan your getting a D+, and you need at _least _a C to pass, and move on to 6th grade. Face it Duncan, you need me." She says with a triumphant smirk.

"Stupid snot nose brat" I mumbled to myself. As much as I hate to admit it I do need Princess to help me out because I will not be stuck retaking 5th grade. "Alright Princess you can stay." I tell her as if shes a bother to me. "Excuse me? _I_ can stay? Last I check you're the one who needs me! And my name is Courtney! C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y, Courtney!" Came her shrill voice. "Blah Blah blah, lets just get to the math stuff." I said casually since i knew it would make her mad.

i knew I had riled her up when she grit her teeth and wrinkled her nose. She was soooo fun to mess with how could I not do it? "Okay, show me your worksheet and I'll see how many problems you got right, and we'll work from there." She says trying to keep her voice calm. "Alright whatever you say." I tell her as i grab my worksheet from my backpack.

As I watch Courtney get farther through the worksheet she looks less and less happy, and I start to feel self conscious. When a teacher looks at my work, i don't care because they are used to seeing kids fail but with Courtney... With Courtney, I don't want her to see how much I don't know. She's so smart and I'm so...Not.

Courtney looks up from the sheet and I brace myself for the ridicule I'm obviously about to get. "Duncan...You have a lot of the spaces blank, and most of the ones you did fill in look as if you just wrote in something random. Do you just not get the material?" She asked me. All I could do was stand there. Where was the ridicule i was sure she was going to give me? Heck, I deserved it! All those times I made fun of her and called her Princess why didn't she rip me?

"Duncan?" She asked again, "Talk to me? What don't you understand? I promise I'll help you." "Exponents and Variables" I answered slowly afraid that if I spoke to fast she would bite me like a snake. "Ok lets take the problem 3x(4+5x2), what would you do?" She asks me "uuum, you...uhhh...umm" I mumble afraid to be wrong. "Thats okay." She smiles "I don't expect you to know everything right off the bat. What you would do is multiply the 3x by the 4, which equals..." She trails off wanting me to finish "eeerm...12x...right?" I ask timidly

"right!" Okay then you would multiply the 3x by the 5x2and that would equal?" "15x2?" "Not quite. Say I multiply x by x that would equal x 2 because there's 2 of the x's. So if we are multiplying x by x2 that would be?" "x3!" I shout excited that I get what she's saying. "So that means that it would be 15x3, right?" I ask Courtney "right! So together that would be 12x x 15x3. Do you know why don't add them?" She asks me. "Because they're not like terms?"

_1 hour later:_

"Good job Duncan I think you're getting this!" She shouts throwing her arms around me. I blush profoundly as she hugs me I'd never really been this close to a girl, and it felt weird to have one hug me especially Princess. When she realized what she was doing she immediately let go flustered. "I-uhh... Good study session I'll see you tomorrow for,umm..yeah." She says barley able to get any words out.

"Yeah. Oh and Courtney? Thanks." I say smiling. for some reason she started blushing, which in turn made me blush. "what?" I ask shyly, "It's just... You called me Courtney." She said wearing a smile of her own. "Well yeah," I say rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly, "I mean... Thats your name."

"Don't think this means that I don't hate you anymore because I do!"She suddenly shouts surprising me. Why does she sound angry all of a sudden we were finally getting along. "What crawled up your but?" I ask annoyed. "hmmp! Whatever I'm leaving!" She says storming out of the house. If I had a dollar every time a girl confused me I'd be a billionaire by now.

Still I learned that Courtney's not so bad and she helped me in my time of need, even if I'll never admit it.

* * *

**Okay so i suck at writing things from kids point of view so this chapter was probably seemed more 12-13ish than a 10 year old. The next chapter WILL be better though because it'll be more towards what I'm used to writing (young teens) and from a girls POV (which I am). Was doing a chapter from Duncans POV ok?I kinda liked writing from his perspective. Let me know what you think.**

** -Scribble**


	3. Bloddy Nose

_Age 12_

Courtneys POV 

"Did anyone ask you to the dance Court?" Asks my best friend Bridgette "Shoot I almost forgot, I have to talk to **(my teacher and the ****_Best_**** teacher ever!)** about the cupcakes we're suppose to sell for Pennies for Patients!" Not really paying attention to her. "Courtney, Bridge asked you a question... You gonna answer?" questions my other best friend Gwen "If you _must _know someone did ask me." I huff annoyed that they interrupted my train of thought. "Thats awesome Court!" Exclaims Bridgette, "I always knew you and Duncan would get together, you guys just have this chemi-" "Bridgette what are you talking about?" I asked confused "Duncan didn't ask me to the dance, Justin Carlos asked me."

"What?" says a surprised Gwen, "_Why?" _Noticing my anger Gwen backtracks herself "I mean, your pretty and all Courtney but your actually smart and not a bitch. He usually goes after girls like Lindsay Cappelletti or Heather Wang or even Dakota Smiths." "She's right." Chimes in Bridgette, "I heard a rumor saying he was seen kissing Katie Santos behind the bleachers, and Sadie Curtis by the fountain... On the same day!" She ends dramatically.

"Oh Bridgette, those are just rumors. Everyone knows Katie and Sadie both like him. They probably made it up to make the other one jealous." I say brushing it off. "I sit behind Justin in Spanish and he seems really nice. How could he ever do that to someone?" "I don't know Court, but just be careful okay?" Warns Gwen. Always so protective. "Hey girls what I miss?" Asks our friend Leshawna coming over to our table.

"Nothing really. Did you hear," "Courtney some boys are fighting in the corridors." Says Noah casually walking over to our table, cutting me off. "What?" I shout jumping up, "When did it start?" "about 13 minutes ago" He says nonchalantly checking his watch "Why didn't you come find me?!" I yell walking quickly to the corridors, Leshawna, Gwen and Bridgette trailing after me. "Because I didn't care." Noah says as if it's obvious. Which it is but, still.

As we get closer and closer to the corridors, we hear the chanting of "fight fight fight fight!" "What the hell is going on?!" I yell already pissed off. silence goes through the corridor, the only sounds are the ones of the two boys struggling on the ground. There is a long pause before someone yells, "Scatter!"

All hell breaks lose as kids run in all directions trying to avoid getting in trouble for witnessing a fight. "Idiots." I mumble as they rush past me. Turning my attention the boys still fighting. I'm shocked when I realize who the two boys are "Justin?! DUNCAN?!" I shout in surprise "Courtney?" They yell in unison them promptly resume fighting. "Alright, I'm over this. Can I tear these two idiots apart now?" Asks Leshawna. "Be my guest" I sigh, already growing tired of the situation. Of all the boys who could have fought it _had_ to be them. "Hey watch it! I do't need some girl man-handling me!" Yells Justin as soon as Leshawna picks him up "Boy you better learn some respect before I beat it into you!" Shouts Leshawna getting fired up.

"Whoa there Shawnie, calm down, I don't need to send you to the office too." I say trying to lighten the look she gives me tells me it's not working. "Why the fuck were you guys fighting anyways?" Asks Gwen. "language!" Shouts Bridgette "What fuck? I can't say fuck?" "No!" "Fine." says Gwen rolling her eyes. "Why were you two shit heads fighting?" She asks with a smug smile. Bridgette makes a grunt of disapproval while Duncan just laughs.

"Bridgette go back to class. You too Gwen, and no more cursing or I'll report you to the office. Shawnie you go to, and spit out that gum." I tell them since they're not being very helpful to the situation. I get multiple grunt of "let me stay" and "whatever" as they walk out of the corridors. "What is going on out here!" yells walking into the corridors, and taking a look at Duncan and Justin who are covered, in dirt and bruises. "They were fighting !" I yell "Snitch." mumbles Duncan under his breath "All of you come to the office! NOW!" She shouts.

'As we make our way to the office I notice Duncan and Justin staring holes into the back of my head. I try to ignore it, but end up turing my head to see their expressions. Justin looks smug but changed his look to one of innocence when he notices me looking. And Duncan... Duncan just looked, _sad. _Like a puppy that was kicked to the curb. I wince a little. I've never really seen Duncan be anything except smug. It feels weird to see him be anything else.

"You kids wait here while I get " Says . As soon as i see shes gone, I turn my attention to the boys sitting next to me.  
Why were you guys fighting?" I ask. They never really had a problem with each other, in fact I don't think I've ever seen them acknowledge each other before today. So why now? "Are you _really _going to the dance with him?" Ask Duncan quietly.

I am shocked by the question, and when I look him in the eye I almost _lie_. I almost tell him I would never. Because I never wanna see the look on Duncans face ever again. Before I can answer though Justin chimes in, "Of _course _Courtneys going to the dance with me! Why wouldn't she I mean look at me" He says motioning to his face, "Then look at her. I mean no offence Courtney but your not exactly the prettiest girl at school, but Lindsay and heather already had dates, and I knew no one had asked you, since your... You know." He says shrugging.

I feel tears burning my eyes. I'm not _pretty_? And what does he mean 'I'm you know' He said he liked me didn't he? He said he's liked me for a while. Why would he lie? As the first tear falls I hear a startling,

***CRACK***

"My nose!" Shouts Justin clutching his nose with both hands. I almost throw up with how much blood is gushing out. "No _one_ insults Princess! She is the prettiest and most passionate girl I know! And if a jerk like you can't see it them I feel sorry for you!" shouts Duncan. He grabs Justin by the collar of his shirt and pulls his face dangerously close, and whisper in a deadly tone "And if you _ever _insult Princess again, I _promise _you, I'll break every bone in your pretty boy body. Do you understand me?"

Justin looking terrified only nods his head before he bursts into tears walking to the opposite side of the office. "Psh, baby." mumbles Duncan. A if just remembering i'm there he turns back to me "Are you okay Princess? He was a dick anyways, you could do better." All I do is nod, I'm literally stunned into silence. Duncan cares that much about me?

"Hey Duncan?" "Yeah Princess?" "...Thanks. I mean it. No ones ever done that for me." "whatever." He mumbles embarrassed. Before I even register what I'm doing I lean up to kiss Duncan on the cheek. When I pull away I can feel my face burning and I see that Duncan's is too. As we stand there, me looking away awkwardly while he holds his cheek mesmerized, I realize I just gave my first kiss to the guy I hate more than anything. Trying to figure out a way to make things less awkward I use the only thing I know works on Duncan:Picking a fight.

"Don't think this means anything! It's _just _a thank you! I still hate you, you self-righteous jerk!" I yell. "Calm your tits Princess...Well the tiny amount of tits you have." Says Duncan smirking per usual "What did you say to me?!" "You heard me Princess." "Don't call me that!" "Make me _Princess!" _And before I know it we've started a screaming match in the middle of the office.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Screams our principal . As I look around I see that things look pretty bad with Justin crying holding a bloody nose and me and Duncan screaming our heads off with a _huge _blood stain on the floor next to us. "Oh nothing" answers Duncan nonchalantly. "I punched Justin in the face and am currently arguing with Princess." he says casually as if he's talking about the weather. It takes all my strenght not to yell at him for calling me Princess.

" , go to class. Duncan go into my office I'll deal with you in a second. Come on , I'll take you to the nurse." As I go to follow his instructions, I'm pulled back by Duncan and before I can yell at him he kiss my check and whispers 'your welcome' into my ear before walking into office.

I'm frozen in my spot trying to process what just happened. As I slowly turn to make my way out the door I see Gwen standing there with the biggest smirk I've ever seen. "Sooo, I'm assuming going to the dance with Justin isn't gonna happen anymore?"

"Shut up Gwen."

"I was just asking Courtney. Calm your tiny tits."

"What is it with my everyone and the size of my tits!?"

As I brush past her to go to class, all I can think about is the way Duncan's berry lips felt on my cheeks.

* * *

**Whoop-Whoop! Another chapter dooooone :D I was gonna do a valentines day themed chapter but you know, That would mean I would have to ****_actually _****acknowledge the holiday. **

**I feel like Gwen would swear ****_a lot _****in middle school but idk that's just me**

**I like the idea of Courtneys boobs being a topic of conversation in 7th grade because of there underdevelopment, and when she hits 9th grade BAM! insta-boobs and everyone's talking about them again.**

**New chapter up tomorrow in Duncans POV should it be his POV of this situation or should I just keep moving on down the Duncney timeline? **

** -Scribble**


	4. Wanna go to Totsy's?

**Don't hate me! I know I haven't updated in 3 weeks but I had midterms and then there was drama club and I had an art show (I came in 5th D:) But I promise I'll be updating more frequently now.**

_Age 13_

**Duncans POV (sorta..ish?)**

"Have a nice weekend class, and remember to do your homework! Pages 67-71 in the book!" Ms. Docurton yells, but I'm only half listening my mind is elsewhere. I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice the row of lockers ahead of me and I barely register what's happening before I slam my face into the lockers and crash onto the floor.

Laughter fills the hallways making my cheeks grow red. I see a pale hand outstretched towards me and I take it not in the mood to embarrass myself any further.

"Got Courtney on the brain Duncan?" Asks Gwen with a teasing smirk. Man if she wasn't a girl I'd totally punch her. "No!" I deny, but I've know Gwen almost as long as I've know Courtney. She knows when I'm lying and this happens to be a lie. "Uh-huh suuure." Says Gwen not convinced at all but deciding to drop the subject. "Anyway, Geoff wants to know if you want to go to Totsy's with us?" "Who's going?" I ask not wanting to spend an afternoon with a couple of dweebs. "Him obviously, Dj, Leshawna, Bridgette, Courtney, me, and Trent…" She replies face turning pink after saying the last name.

I decided to mess with her for teasing me earlier. I place an innocent look on my face. This is gonna be fun. "Y'know, I heard he might ask Heather Chan to the spring fling next month. They'd make a cute couple huh Gweny?" A smirk slowly grows on my face as I see her eyes go wide and her mouth open and close like a fish. She squeak out a "What?!", and thats when I lose it.

I clutch my stomach and grip onto my locker trying to hold myself up,but its no use I'm on the floor, and to anyone else it would look like I'm having a seizure. "Y-Youu Sh-shoul-ld have SEEn you-your Fa-ce!" I pant barely able to get that out.

When I finish laughing I stand back up to see Gwen glaring me "That was low Duncan. I was freaking out for a second! Don't fuck with people like that!" "Why would you care Gweny?" I say with my eyebrows raised. This should be good. "Uuuuuuh….No reason?" She mumbles as her cheeks grow red. Like red red. I'm talking firetruck red. I decide our dear Gweny's had enough and sling my arm over her shoulder. "Come on Pasty, let's go to Totsy's." She mumbles out a quick "whatever." as we make our way out of the building.

We walk into Totsy's looking around for our friends. We spot them sitting at a long table. Gwen races over and takes the seat in between Leshawna and Trent. She shoots a quick hey over to Leshawna before turning towards Trent. "Hey Trent." She says shyly. "Uh, Hey Gwen. I like your skirt." Trent says obviously flustered.

"I'm not wearing a skirt."

"Oh."

They both turn around both embarrassed from that awkward greeting. Those two are so stupid. They both obviously like eachother so why not get together?

I roll my eyes and thats when I notice the only seat available is next to:

You guessed it. Princess.

Well. At least it's also across from Pasty and Guitar Man. Shouldn't be too embarrassing. As I take a seat next to Princess I notice her staring intently at Gwen and Trent. Whats that about? "Didn't your mom ever teach ya not to stare at people?" I whisper in her ear. Apparently I was to close for her liking since she pushed my face as far from her as possible. "Sheesh, a simple 'no' would've been fine." I say rubbing my cheek.

She stays silent for a bit really freaking me out. finally she speaks, "Let me ask you something Duncan, Trent is your friend correct?" "No need to talk like my grandma Princess." I smirk, "Don't call me Princess, and answer the question." "Fine, yes." She nods, satisfied by my answer, "Alright and he likes Gwen right? like, like likes?" She asks. "What is this 4th grade? Yeah he "Like likes" her." Putting quotation marks on like likes. "Oh whatever!" She huffs "So Gwen likes Trent, and Trent likes Gwen. What are we gonna do about it?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow your roll there Princess, what do you mean what are WE gonna do about it?" I ask totally confused. Princess hates doing anything thats bad, and meddling in our friends love life (or lack of) is considered bad in most situations.

"Well I think its best that both Gwen and Trent, if they know about each others feelings!" Princess says obviously getting annoyed by my attitude. "Ooo the princess has a dark side." I smirk. I knew she wasn't the goody two-shoes everyone thought. No one who yells that loud could be so good. "NO! I'm just sick of Gwen going 'Trent this and Trent that' it's getting on my nerves!" She whisper-yells so no one will hear her. "Alright Princess I'll help you. What's the plan?" I ask getting on board. This could be my only chance to see Princess do something semi-wrong. A thing like this only comes along once in a lifetime!

"Well I was thinking we could get Gwen and Trent alone together and eventually they'll realize they're feelings for one another and bam! They start dating." She says with a triumphed smile. "Princess, Princess, Princess. When will you learn?" I sigh in mock exasperation. "Well what's your idea bozo?" "Well if you must know," I start ignoring her jab, "My older brother Danny got his girlfriend Molly to go on a date with him, when he got his friend to spill his drink all over her."

"Ooo what a great plan!...NOT" she says agitated, "I don't think spilling my milkshake all over Gwen is gonna get her a date."

"You're totally missing the point!" I shout making everyone turn towards me. Gwen raises her eyebrows at me as if to say 'really?' "Alright, alright, nothing to see here, return to you're respected smoothies, shakes, and/or slushies." I awkwardly rush out. I get a 'whatever' from Leshawna and everyone turns back to what they were doing.

"As I was saying Princess, you're missing the point." I say, at a more toned down volume, "If I spill my drink on Gwen, Trent will offer to walk her home. Gwen will see what a caring guy Trent is and tell 'em he's sweet. Trenty boy over there will blush and shyly ask her if she wants to see Invasion of the Things From Space 3. She says yes, he plants one on her, they date, everyone goes home happy." Princess sits there shell shocked I smirk in victory. Huh who knew I was such a love expert?

"That'll never work."

"Excuse me?" I ask flabbergasted (huh, guess english is good for something), "What do you mean it'll never work?! This plan is foolproof." "Oh puh-lease, Gwen isn't girly enough to fall for that sorta thing. The only thing that will happen is she'll punch you for spilling your drink all over her." Says Princess breezily. "Oh yeah? How bout a little bet then Princess?" I challenge her. Princess is never one to walk away from a challenge and I doubt that she's about to start now.

"You're on! And don't call me Princess! Winner gets to make the loser do whatever they want NO exceptions." Princess obviously think's she's gonna win, or else she wouldn't have made such a risky prize. "Deal. Now watch as the magic happens Princess."

I casually pick up my drink, as if to drink, but at the last second I "accidently" lose my grip, and let it fly towards Gwen getting my Royal Razz Slurpee all over her.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUNCAN!?"

And boom goes the dynamite.

"I can't believe I have to too this!" Whines an unpleased Courtney "Hey, you said you'd do whatever the winner wanted." I remind her, "We wouldn't want to go back on our word now would we Princess?" "DON"T CALL ME PR-" "I still can't believe you two made a bet about us getting together." Says Gwen cutting off Princess before she could yell at me. "Yeah that was kinda rude guys." Adds Trent.

If you couldn't tell by now, I won the bet. Now what did I make Princess do you may ask?

"Of all the things to make me do, it had to be going on a double date with Gwen and Trent. Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with?"

What can I say? With Princess, I'll take whatever I can get.


	5. Of Soccer Balls and Kissing Thoughts

***side note, 14 as in freshman in highschool, not 14 as in 8th grader**

14

**Courtneys POV**

"URGH!" I shout in anger when the ball misses the net. The Wawanakwa Wildcats girls soccer team we're playing The Muskoka Meerkats, who've been undefeated so far this season. I was lucky to even_ be_ on the varsity team, seeing as I was only a freshman.

"Ya know Princess, I don't think getting pissed at the ball is gonna make you any better at soccer." I froze at the voice. I only know one person stupid enough to call me Princess.

"Duncan."

"Aww Princess I'm hurt. I think I deserve a warmer greeting than that, don't you?" He asks teasingly. "Look Duncan, I have a game tomorrow. Why don't you go bother Gwen instead?" I asked already annoyed. Duncan holds his heart in mock-hurt.

I turn around shooting the second ball with the points of my feet hurting my toes, and missing the net by about 20 ft. "FUCK!" I shout angry. How was I suppose to help my team win tomorrow if I couldn't even make a single goal?

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Princess. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Duncan asks me casually looking through his phone. "Shut up Duncan! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I yell mad at Duncan for being a jerk and mad at myself for not being able to make a single shot in. "I_ hate_ you and I hate this stupid game! Why can't I make goal?!" I say kicking over my water bottle. I sit in the grass, waiting to hear Duncans footsteps walk away from me.

Just as I think he's gotten the hint and will go away my right arm is suddenly in his grasp. "HEY!" I shout as Duncan pulls me to my feet. "What's the big idea! Let me go Duncan!" I shout as he pulls me over to where the rest of the soccer balls are. Duncan doesn't say a word as he places the ball in front of his foot. He casually walks back about 6 feet, then runs towards the ball, kicking it full force into the net.

I stand there shocked. _Since when is Duncan good at soccer?_ I ask myself. He's never played, not that I know of. He hates doing anything that involves school, including clubs and sports.

"Close your mouth Princess you'll catch flies."

"Don't call me Princess." I murmur to surprised to speak any louder than that. "How'd you do that?" I question him. "I use to take soccer up until I was 10, But me and my brothers still play all the time." He says as he runs to get the balls we've kicked back from the other side of the field.

"I can show you how to kick the ball the right way." He says coming back from retrieving the balls, "...I mean if you want." He says suddenly looking unsure of himself.

Do I want help from Duncan? He's loud, obnoxious, always calling me Princess and will most likely annoy me the entire time...But then again, he did get the ball in on the first try while I couldn't get one shot in all afternoon.

"...Alright Duncan." I say tentatively. "Awww don't get too excited there Princess." He smirks getting his confidence back in a snap.

"Okay the first thing you need to change is your foot position." He says, "You're kicking the ball with your toes, when you should be kicking it with the side of your foot. You get more control that way."

I do as Duncan instructs getting ready to shoot the ball when, I'm suddenly pulled back yet again by Duncan. "Duncan you could just as easily say, 'Hey Courtney wait'" I sigh "Well you didn't exactly let me finish telling you why you can't make a goal." He says in mock-innocence. "For your information, I am perfectly able to make a goal, thank-you very much!" I huff annoyed.

"Whatever you say. Now as I was saying, you need to pay attention to your planter foot. Point your planter foot in the direction you want the ball to go. If you want the ball to travel to the left, put your planter foot slightly to the left. If you want the ball to travel to the right, put your planter foot slightly to the right. If you want the ball to travel straight ahead, put your planter foot facing forward. Ya got it Princess?" He says.

"Actually, ya I do. Wow. Thanks Duncan." I say, amazed I actually understood what he was going on about. "Don't thank me until you've made a goal. Let's see you put my advise in action." He tells me, taking a few steps back, to give me room for my kick. "O-okay." I say slightly nervous.

I walk backwards a little bit to give me room for the kick.

I sprint towards the ball, my lifting up and turning to the side when I'm clode enough. I turn my planter foot towards the left and give a good kick. I watch in awe as the ball flies across the field and into the net.

"I did it!" I shout jumping around in excitement. Duncan walks toward me a smile on his face, "I knew you could Princess." He says grabbing me in a side hug, "After all I am an amazing teacher." He smirks. "Whatever...Thanks." I says blushing not use to saying it.

"What was that Princess? I didn't quite catch that." Duncan teases "You know what I was trying to be nice, but forget it!" I say turning to walk away. "eep!" I squeak as Duncan pulls me back, wrapping his arms around me in a hug."You're welcome Princess." He murmurs into my hair. My face turns a deep red from embarrassment.

What is he doing? I think to myself. I can't even move, my feet won't listen as they stay glued to their spot.

Duncan slowly, but surely, pulls back slightly to look down at me. I stare into his teal eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask in a breathless whisper, afraid to speak any louder, as if someone was listening. "Because you're beautiful." He says honestly. I blush at his response not sure what to say to that. Duncan slowly starts to lean in. _is he gonna kiss me?_

Every inch of me is screaming to turn away to run and never come back. But my body won't move. Can't move. All I can do is stand there as he leans in. Suddenly my eyes are closed and I'm excited. I_ want_ Him to kiss me.

_His breath is on my face._

_His hair is tickling my forehead._

_I wait._

_And wait._

_And Wait._

His lips never come.

I slowly open my eyes and he's just staring at me, with the tips of his ears bright pink, and I'm pretty sure it's not from the cold. He slowly untangles himself from me. When did I wrap my arms around his neck? "uuuuuhhhhhh…..Bye Duncan!" I squeak out grabbing my bag and running as fast as I can. Was Duncan really about to kiss me? Why didn't he?

I suddenly get a strange feeling in my stomach, and it's not until I'm standing on my front porch that I realize the feeling in my stomach is disappointment.

* * *

**YES I FINISHED IN 15 MINUTES TO 12:00 YAAAAAY! Okay I'm gonna have a new chapter up tomorrow for sure thanks for reading **


	6. Daddy Do You Even Love Me? PART 1

**Honestly guys I have NO creativity left in me so I basically just made a crappy 2 parter that turns song-fic. Enjoy (If that's even possible)**

_Age 15_

**Duncans POV**

"Why can't I just do this!" I ask crumpling up yet another piece of paper and tossing it at my feet. "Duncan, calm down. You can't exactly write a killer song in just an hour." Reassures Trent. Easy for him to say! The guy's a lyrical genius. "Whatever man." I grumble, "It's just… Music is one of the few classes I actually give a shit about ya know?" I ask hesitantly. I'm not exactly the touchy-feely type.

"Naw man I get it." He says giving me a smile that says he understands, "I know music, art, and woodshop are the only classes you've ever really been into. But if you can't finish the song for class by tomorrow thats okay. Ms. Cordell will understand. But remember dude, the key to a good song is having the right muse. Woah I gotta go! I promised I'd meet Heather at the library 15 minutes ago!" I grimace at the mention of Heather. How could he put up with such a bitch? "Alright later man." I say not to pleased to let him go meet the spawn of Satan. "See ya!" He shouts already halfway out the door.

I sit at the table at TUESDAYS for a few more hours before walking home without so much as a chorus.

I'm almost at my house when I hear screaming from inside.

DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME VIVIAN! I'M NOT DONE SPEAKING TO YOU!"

"YOU DON'T RUN MY LIFE HARRY! IF YOU WANNA LEAVE THEN FUCKING GO! DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE WAITING FOR YOU REALIZE WHAT A SHIT PERSON YOU ARE!"

**"DON'T YELL AT ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAN'T DISCIPLINE DUNCAN! MAYBE IF YOU LEARNED TO CONTROL YOUR SON I WOULDN'T BE GETTING CALLS FROM THE SCHOOL EVERY OTHER DAY!"**

**"HE'S YOUR SON TO HARRY!"**

The house is quiet for a while, So quiet I almost can't breath. I almost faint when I hear last thing my dad says.

"Well God knows I wish he wasn't."

Suddenly all thoughts of going home vanish. Who wants to be in a house where no one wants you? I feel tears build up in my eyes. Focus don't let them see you cry. I walk past my house not daring to turn my head to look at it. But as I walk by the Lopez house, something makes me turn my head.

And there standing across the street with her mouth slightly open is Courtney. I stop right in my tracks to stare at her, wiping away a tear that had managed to escape. I look down deciding lying was my best option. But as I bring my eyes back up to meet hers I know. She heard it all from my ma telling my dad to shove it, to my dad saying he wishes I wasn't his son. I shoot her a shaky smile, that I know she sees right through, and continue on my way.

As I cross the street to go to the Moxley Park, I notice Princess making her way over to me. For some reason my legs start to move quicker, as I make my way over to the park. It's not until I hear her footsteps right beside me, that I break out into a full run. Princess is much faster than me but adrenaline makes me quicker. I've almost made it to the park swings when I hear, "Duncan wait!"

I stop.

But the longer I stay still the more I think. Think about the words my father had said about me. The words I was sure I'd never forget.

"Well God knows I wish he wasn't."

How can I go back to the house where my own father hates me?

Suddenly I'm angry. The kind of anger that makes you see red spots and want to yell until your throat turned raw. The kind of anger the courses through your veins until you can't think about anything else.

Princess catches up to me, clutching her sides from the lack of air. "What do you? You here to make fun of me?" I say in a voice so venomus it even startles me. "No.. Duncan I-"

JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."

Thats the last thing I say to her before I wander towards the forest

**ooooooh cliff hanger! Whats going on with Duncan? Whats Courtney gonna do about it? What an asshole I make Duncans dad out to be. I'm sure his daddy loves him deep down (sorry I like to add daddy issues [because I have my own {OMG STOP TALKING SCRIBBLE}...okay]) **

**-Scribble**


	7. Daddy Do You Even Love Me? PART 2

**3rd POV**

Now Duncan had done many stupid things in his life.

He knew he was being stupid when he spray painted the mayors car he was being stupid when he stole Leshawna's bra and stapled it to the bulletin board by the main doors (He still flinches at the mere thought of what Leshawna did to him that day)He even knew he was being stupid on New Years when he had streaked across walking into the forest, away from the hiking trail seemed like a good idea at the time.

it wasn't.

He was cold and hungry and just plain tired. Duncan didn't know what was worse; being lost, or being lost knowing no one cares. He decided the second one was much worse.

He wondered if Princess was looking for him. But Duncan banished that thought, as soon as it popped into his head.

_Why would Princess be looking for me?_ He thought bitterly.

So with that thought Duncan continued to wander through the forest.

* * *

**Courtneys POV**

_Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!_ seemed to be the only thing going through my mind.

After Duncan had walked into the forest I had left the park. I mean, if Duncan wanted to get lost in the forest then fine, that was his problem.

Or so I thought.

Guilt plagued my mind, and I knew it would until I found Duncan. Knowing I couldn't do it alone, I had gone to Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, and Gwen's houses to ask them to help look for him.

Everyone of course asked why Duncan had wandered into the forest, but how could I tell them of the terrible things his father had said about him? Or how his mother had not seemed to reply to his last comment.

**_"HE'S YOUR SON TO HARRY!" _**

_"Well God knows I wish he wasn't." _

How could someone say that about their own son?

"Are you okay Court? You seem kind of...Off" Asks a worried Gwen. She had been the most upset about Duncan wander off into the forest. Gwen and Duncan had always been really close. Each looking out for the other one. I had never told anyone, save for Bridgette, but I had always been a little bit...Jealous of them. It made me ashamed.

Realizing I had not answered Gwens question, "I'm fine Gwen." I try to convince her, but Gwen read's people like books, and I know she knows I'm lying. Sighing I give in "I'm worried Gwen what if something happened to him?" I question shotting her a worried look. "Don't talk like that!" She says rather loudly, making everyone turn towards us, "Duncan's fine! I know he is! He has to be." Gwen finishes, her voice breaking at her last sentence.

As I open my mouth to apologize to Gwen, Geoff cuts in. " We're here." He says solemnly. Besides Gwen he was the most affected by Duncan's disappearance into the forest.

"We should go in groups." Suggests Trent. "Good idea Trent." I agree, "You and Gwen search by the trail, Bridgette and Geoff, ask the Forest Rangers if they've seen him." "But what about you Courtney?" Asks Geoff, obviously worried that I won't try to help find Duncan. It takes everything I've got not to roll my eyes at Geoff's assumption. Wasn't I the one who brought them here to look for Duncan?

"I'm going to look for him off trail." I mumble, hoping none of them will hear me But they do. All of them shout at once, barley letting me understand a word they're saying, but from what I can make out is that they don't, WON'T, alow me to look for him off trail. "ENOUGH!" I shout, sick of hearing them yell over each other. "I'm going to look for Duncan off trail, and there is NOTHING you can do to stop me." And with that I walk into the forest, intent on finding Duncan and knocking some sense into him.

* * *

** Okay I originally intended this to only be a 2 parter, but as you can see, I'm a lazy motherfucker. (TBH I'm just going with the flow, no real plans with this whole 3 parter.) Until tomorrow duckies :)**

** -Scribble**


	8. My Apologies

**I've not really been updating the last couple of weeks and tats mainly because I've been REALLY sick. I've been in and out of the hospital and my mother took my computer away because she wanted me to get some rest. I will be updating regularly starting next week, so just stay tuned.**

**THANK YOU **


End file.
